


Cocoa and Cuddles

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Die Hard as a Christmas movie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: “I think we need cocoa.  Do you want cocoa?  I want cocoa.  Do you have any in your pantry?”  Nail was up and off the couch before he’d finished speaking and Vladi just trailed after him to the kitchen.





	Cocoa and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> ['12 Days of Winter' Day 11](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs)  
>  Prompt: Cocoa and Cuddles

“Popcorn,” Nail demanded reaching out with grabby hands.  Just to be contrary, Vladi held the bowl away from Nail’s waiting hands as he settled down next to him on the couch.  He leaned into his side, but kept the popcorn bowl firmly on his own lap.

“If you wanted the popcorn maybe you should’ve made it yourself, spoiled boy,” Vladi said with a smile, and Nail laughed.

“Grinch.”

“Ouch, you got me.”  Vladi tipped the bowl in Nail’s direction so he had easy access anyway.  “So what are we watching?”

“Die Hard?”

“Can’t we watch something in Russian?”

“Not on demand, and I didn’t want to sort through all your DVDs.”

“Die Hard is fine, then,” Vladi conceded with a shrug and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.  Nail hit play and grabbed a blanket before wrestling it half over him, half over Vladi, and grabbing Vladi’s arm to put it around his shoulders so he could snuggle deeper into his side.  Vladi just looked down at him in amusement as Nail wiggled one final time before letting out a contented sigh.

“Comfortable?” Vladi teased, squeezing his shoulders.  Nail tilted his head back from where he had it settled on Vladi’s chest and smiled so wide Vladi’s heart felt like it could burst.  He found himself grinning down in return, captivated, before Nail stretched up to plant a light kiss on his cheek.

“Very.”  Vladi blinked in confusion before he remembered he’d asked a question.  Nail turned back to watch the movie but Vladi couldn’t help leaning down and placing a tender kiss to the top of his head.  Nail hummed.

They were about halfway through when Nail reached for the remote to pause.

“I think we need cocoa.  Do you want cocoa?  I want cocoa.  Do you have any in your pantry?”  Nail was up and off the couch before he’d finished speaking and Vladi just trailed after him to the kitchen.

“No we don’t have any cocoa but I can make you proper hot chocolate.”  Nail’s expression was priceless and Vladi wished that he could have taken a picture of his pure joy and delight.

“Do you have the ingredients?”  Vladi snorted.

“Of course I do, I knew you’d be coming over.  Grab the chocolate out of the pantry for me, I’ll get the milk and cream.”  Nail retrieved the chocolate and then hopped up onto the counter to watch while Vladi heated the cream and milk over the stove, and chopped the chocolate into meltable pieces.  Once everything was in the pot Vladi was stirring slowly, Nail leaned over for a lingering kiss.

“Thank you for making this, I haven’t had real hot chocolate in years.”  Vladi blushed.

“It’s nothing, I just thought you’d like it.” 

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
